Disfraz
by Alexina R
Summary: En un universo hostil y peculiar, qué vestirías para poder sobrevivir. (AU)


N. de A.: Lo bueno de estos lugares es que la puerta está siempre abierta para ir a jugar. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tuve ganas de volverme un poco más desquiciada y adaptar este breve relato en medio de la última entrega de los fragmentos.

Un poco de redacción "clásica" para leer nunca viene mal… para las y los que quieran leer (eso va para las más exigentes) =)

Ya estamos en la mitad de camino, falta un poquito más y nos estamos reencontrando más largamente.

Por ahora, esta locura.

Gracias por estar.

* * *

**Disfraz**

"_Tiempos que se revuelcan en la lontananza, tan diferentes a este miedo mío que no es pretérito… Desearía tener tantas respuestas que no poseo. Desearía atrapar al sino y lograr verme en él como en un espejo; vernos cómo seríamos en el futuro y cómo podríamos sobrevivir en el presente._

_Las épocas son tan parecidas entre sí; se memorizan, dejando a pesar de todo una honda incertidumbre en los cuerpos que llegan y viven._

_Los mismos errores multiplicados, las mismas hazañas perpetradas en otras entrañas... __  
__Como aquellas dos aves, postradas en la misma rama centenaria, respirando el aire que no cambia, solo se envicia, y la misma pregunta que se repite como en las buenas memorias._

'_Si yo poseo el tiempo en un lecho y un cuerpo que se desliza en mi propia sombra. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo existir?'"_

**Extractos pasados del diario de B.**

* * *

**Marsella, primavera de 1892**

La comprensión era una emoción que jamás se reflejaba en el otro; no existía espejos para ella.

Quién podría comprender a un burócrata que se desabrochaba el cinturón a la hora de almorzar si no se era un asqueroso burócrata, o a un niño hambriento robando en las calles un pedazo de pan si no se moría de hambre.

Cuántas veces fue nombrada _puta_ con esa total falta de comprensión por esas gargantas rancias, que en lo cotidiano, cuando nadie veía, se jactaban de consumir hasta la saciedad lo mismo que buscaba ella… Demasiadas.

Ellos no eran prostitutas, solo las consumían.

A su pasado no lo memorizaban frescos tonos pasteles. Lo que entendió durante años su único pasado fueron hombres brutales y pantalones sucios...

Por un momento relamió sus heridas y se vio en los anteriores años, robando las prendas de su hermano dormido.

No le quedaban muy bien, en aquel entonces él tenía diecinueve años, y ella solo una moza de catorce, llevando la pesada carga de la sed en lo más profundo de su ser. Una sed sin igual, harapienta en su magnífica esencia.

Indomable, amaba los mismos jugos que salían de sus entrañas. Virginal e ignorante penetraba su carne con sus dedos, humillándose, mientras flujo y lágrimas manchaban sus sábanas diáfanas... Tantas veces como el deseo frustrado le rogaba.

Pero un día el sollozo quedó truncado en su pecho, y se atrevió a ser amante del engaño; una prostituta para otra prostituta.

Decidió volverse másculo, se denigró creía aún más, disfrazando su enjambre sutil con carnes laxas, su timidez con frágil valentía y su rostro con arcanos y ávidos escondites. Acható sus montes enhiestos y leves de doncella de cuento, dibujándose llana.

"_Con un poco de dinero se compraban los sueños para los niños… y se compraban las fantasías para las niñas también"_.

Todo comenzó de esa manera. Escapaba en las noches preferentemente oscuras a esos antros del placer, buscando consuelo a sus deseos más naturales.

Cuántas veces entraba y soportaba lo que aquellos seres contrarios a ella misma hacían. Alientos a cigarros, voces gangosas y dormidas de alcohol no lograban espantarla de su tenacidad… pero aquélla no duraba demasiado. El temor finalmente batallaba presto, lanzándola a la huída.

Mas como decidió vestir ropas de varón una vez, otra, ese abrazo del temor también la hastió, decidiendo su libertad.

Otra noche, preferentemente oscura, ella eligió a la _dama roja_ más joven del lugar; tímidamente sus ojos buscaron la que más parecida a ella misma era. La piel menos manchada de dedos sucios despertaba su ternura más profunda.

Silenciosa, recordaba, se acercó un tanto segura, un tanto temblorosa…

No sabía cómo hacerlo, nunca se enseñan esas cosas, menos se enseña esa clase diferente de amor.

Entonces, entre artilugios sabihondos, perfumes baratos, ella fue arrastrada escaleras arriba hacia un cuarto perdido y ya mil veces usado.

Aquella primera vez el sudor nervioso se colaba por sus telas de hombre. Los olores a inocencia y poco pudor lograron mezclarse.

La otra lo sintió; su suave risa, recordaba, le inundó los oídos mientras la desprendía de su disfraz. Ya no había secretos.

"_Una mujer sabe a otra mujer"_.

No supo cuándo aquella amante experta la dejó sola unos segundos interminables para su cuerpo afiebrado. No se dio cuenta... y se encontró sin ella.

Aquella _dama roja_ entró luego con otra mujer semidesnuda. Los ojos de la recién llegada directamente fueron a los suyos, tan verdes como campos fértiles. Aquélla también se enredó en sus cabellos rubios, sesgando las sábanas arrugadas y manchadas por el antiguo himeneo.

Se sonrío. Se sonreía años después.

Horas pasaron posteriormente, nunca dañinas, jamás tan perfectas. Perturbada poseyó otros sabores, que si bien se parecían a los suyos eran dichosamente diferentes.

Su nombre, Lucy, fue mermando en las sombras de la noche. De noche no volvió a ser Lucy.

Pasó años enteros entre amores de cuerpos que habían vivido para hacer vivir. Ella mentía a otros oídos y otros rostros, yendo de clases de piano y gramática a esos aposentos rubicundos, para vivir.

Y recordó más... Recordó a un hombre irrumpiendo en esa habitación de placer y no tan inocente amor, que apuntó la mirada lujuriosa sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

El secreto se había roto.

Aquellos ojos la miraron una vez más, llenándola de terror, pero ante una sola señal de su amante impertérrita, aquel intruso cerró la puerta y nadie más entró. Ese día ella creyó escuchar un cerrojo eterno desde afuera.

Desde entonces, aquellos hombres no volvieron a creer en su disfraz ni en su albura. Ella fue prostituta de otras prostitutas, aquellas pocas más cuidadas y sutiles, porque no dejó de ser una dama jamás.

Pero allí terminó todo.

Su vida se convirtió en un secreto mucho más ensombrecido; continuaba viviendo cuidadosamente de día y mintiendo salvajemente de noche.

La habían descubierto… Tal vez tendría que enterrarse viva…

Con ese pensamiento desgarrando sus entrañas fue que un día la vio, tocando el piano en el mismo salón donde también procuraba entablar buenas costumbres de sociedad.

Su piel morena maquillada tontamente, sus ojos afiebrados por la música, parecidos a la madera lustrosa de su arcón de niña que ella tanto amaba… Tocaba el piano como si fuera la misma musa entregando sus dones.

Y se le fue el espíritu entre su boca gruesa y su nariz alargada; se le fue la boca entre los hombros que dejaba ver el escote de su vestido, turgente más abajo por el inefable corset. Hasta esa piel divina había sido empolvada.

Sus enaguas se le volvieron migajas entre las piernas, y se olvidó por completo de que estaba allí para aparentar.

Con el poco honor que le quedaba, se apoyó en el piano para escucharla y la desconocida no se detuvo. Continuó como un largo cenit, suspendido sobre su cabeza.

Más tarde encontró entre las pesadas cortinas un buen sustituto de un rincón apartado para robarle el primer beso; la primera indiscreción no se hizo esperar, tampoco la indignación, el insulto y otro beso insistido; esta vez con un vigor mucho mayor…

Volvió a sonreír con tristeza a su reflejo; _ella_ era la torsión perfecta. Sabía que no era digna, pero la amaba, la amaba con delirio y sosiego.

Con una mueca tensa terminó de acomodar el moño que ajustaba cruelmente su blonda cabellera, y se colocó la peluca castaña con una larga coleta, pinchándose el cuero cabelludo cuando insertó algunas finas hebillas para mantenerla fija.

A pesar de ser la última vez observó con tristeza su reflejo; allí se veía la imagen de su doble, de la doble vida que la acompañó durante años.

Una mueca de dolor se instaló en su frente.

Ahora era el turno del maquillaje, engrosar un poco sus cejas y oscurecer su rostro con más polvo.

"_Si por lo menos mis labios no fueran tan hermosos_..._"_  
Ya caracterizada, se apresuró a cubrirse con la casaca horriblemente llamativa y ajustarse el nudo de su corbatín.

Estaba lista. Salió de su habitación a paso seguro y no a hurtadillas, no con catorce años.

El corredor pareció absorberla por completo. La noche la recibió cuando salió por la puerta de servicio, escabulléndose por la parte trasera de la casona.

Las ruedas de los carruajes y los cascos de caballos repiqueteaban en los adoquines. El tránsito estaba agitado por la inminente fiesta que mantenía en vilo a la sociedad citadina.

—¿Barón Charles? —preguntó formalmente el cochero cuando la vio aparecer, blandiendo un bastón con gracia.

—Sí, Fred —suspiró ella, mirando a su mejor compañero de secretos—. Por última vez…

El hombre mayor carraspeó con fuerza.

—¿Y su padre?

La joven se miró los zapatos con antipatía. Estuvo varios segundos en silencio, hasta que se decidió a meter su mano dentro de la casaca y sacar una carta. Se la tendió al hombre y éste la recibió rápidamente.

—Russel… estará bien. Seguramente estuvo esperando esta decisión durante más años de los que yo lo hice.

—Mi lady, no diga eso…

—Querido Fred; lo supe siempre. No te preocupes. El _barón Charles _morirá hoy con el alba; de la mejor manera —interrumpió, tragando saliva. Tenía la boca seca—. Entrégale esa carta dos horas después de partir. Ya estaré en el mar y su odio no podrá alcanzarme.

El vejo cochero asintió con una mueca triste.

Lucy reprimió sus lágrimas para que el maquillaje no se corriera, y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Lo quería.

—¿Ya está todo listo?

—Sí, mi lady; las maletas ya están dispuestas dentro del carruaje. Solo queda esperar.

El _barón_ asintió una vez y se dispuso a subir a la cabina sin mirar atrás.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, secándose una solitaria lágrima; ya con el vaivén de la marcha se colocó parsimoniosamente su antifaz negro, mientras observaba el poco equipaje a su lado.

Un poco alejada de esa extraña despedida, una joven llamada Barbra se encontraba sentada en un rincón del pomposo salón al que había llegado hacía unos cuarenta minutos, y acariciaba la seda vaporosa de la falda de su disfraz. Veía sin mirar a las parejas que danzaban en esa dorada y recargada sala estilo Luis XV.

Estaba nerviosa, su frente y pómulos se humedecían, despojando un poco la palidez de su maquillaje. Allí hacía calor y necesitaba la protección de un pañuelo perfumado constantemente…

Un nombre se le escapó de los labios en la impaciente espera, a la vez que sonreía falsamente al grupo de personas disfrazadas que la rodeaba. Ellos también preguntaban por él, crispando más su estado.

Barbra se atrevía a hablar del amor y sus máximas, tal como aquellos fanfarrones, siendo tan adecuada como cualquiera. El amor no duele, cuesta, desafía y completa el vicio de los vivos. Ella lo entendía de esa manera.

Y después de sentir amor se aprendía a no juzgar. Había llegado a llagarse el cuerpo en ese aprendizaje, pero también sanó en un momento de la vida que le tocó vivir, por eso estaba allí, cumpliendo con ese último desafío de amor.

Con hastío pidió el debido permiso y se retiró de las presencias que no deseaba; desesperada por aire y soledad se dirigió hacia los jardines, sin poder evitar ser seguida por un par de caballeros insistentes en el camino.

La joven escuchó la superficial conversación, esperando el momento exacto para hablar.

Así fue como la encontró el recién llegado cuando cruzó la gran entrada del parque. Divisó a la encantada mujer acompañada por un par de gigolós más que atentos.

Un tanto molesto y riente esperó lo que ya sabía que iba a suceder, y pasó.

En pocos segundos los hombres se retiraron por algo que anunció la dama.

Al verla ya completamente sola, se apresuró a acercarse a su pequeña persona para que nadie más ocupase su lugar.

—Mi lady, no deseo ser indiscreto, pero este jardín es muy solitario para que una dama deambule sola.

La voz se anunció grave y sorpresiva a sus espaldas, logrando que Barbra dé un respingo en su lugar; sin mirar al nuevo visitante comenzó a caminar, bordeando una pequeña pared de arbustos.

—Justamente en soledad deseo permanecer, gentil caballero; agradezco su preocupación… —aclaró presurosa mientras escapaba tomando su falda; pero aquellos pasos masculinos seguían insistiendo.

La música que hasta allí llegaba ensordecía su conciencia y ganas. No tenía más fuerzas para refrenar una ansiedad que estaba a punto de rayar la histeria.

¡Dónde estaba y por qué no la rescataba!

—¡Pero yo no puedo permitirlo! —exclamaba el joven risueño y algo jadeante.

Entonces Barbra se detuvo, y el otro lo hizo también, volviéndola de un brazo.

—¿Acaso veo tristeza en su mirada? ¿Por esa razón desea estar sola?

—No… —masculló la otra joven, sintiendo encima todo el peso de esa mirada verde y grisácea detrás del antifaz, difuminada por los faroles—. Más bien es irritación…

El recién llegado se acercó más, hipnotizando a la mujer entre sus brazos.

—Me atrevo a pedirle que la borre. ¡Estamos en un magnífico y decadente festejo!

Y Barbra sonrió por primera vez en la noche, llena de bochornoso deseo.

- _Charles_ ...

El susurro ahogado quedó trunco cuando el recién llegado la arrastró sorteando más arbustos, hasta entrar en el bullicioso salón. Casi contra su voluntad se vio envuelta en una danza frenética.

Los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes aprovechaban siempre la poca sutilidad de la danza para el manoseo, y él no fue la excepción; la abrazó con audacia, la recorrió con manos poco decorosas. Y no estaba mal, aquello _sí_ era posible en público entre un hombre y una mujer…

Riendo otra vez con su boca afeminada, Charles escrutó la batalla de muecas en el rostro fascinado de su pareja de baile.

Barbra sonrió por segunda vez; qué paradoja era el conjunto de peluca, casaca ridícula y antifaz, que por más que se esmerase, a sus ojos no podía ocultar la femenina belleza de su rostro, ni la languidez de sus movimientos.

Besarla. Se le secaba la boca por besarla, se le secaba la boca queriendo beber la de ella hasta volverse loca, mientras la danza continuaba y sumaba pasos inconclusos que rayaban el magnífico pulido del piso.

El último capricho se dio su lugar en sus brazos, elevados como alas de mariposas alrededor de los demás, mientras la guiaba, la volvía o la retenía, siguiendo el compás de la pieza interpretada.

—Será la última vez; el último disfraz… —susurró Barbra con la agitación y la angustia mordiéndole la garganta.

—Será la última vez que pueda bailar contigo de esta forma, en éste, nuestro hogar… —afirmó la otra con voz ronca, con la melancolía ya llenándole los lagrimales de los ojos.

La más pequeña que se acoplaba a sus brazos asintió en silencio.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podría negarse a un último baile antes de partir? Charles jamás faltó a las pomposas fiestas de sir Pierre Shaveux, el  
viudo más original y excéntrico de todos los hombres y viudos de ese lado de la ciudad. Sea como varón o como mujer.

Y jamás se negaría a un pedido de ella, que si bien no le importaba en lo más mínimo esos festejos, Barbra quiso bailar; danzar en los brazos de Charles una última vez.

—Entonces festejemos, amado y amada… por esta noche serás mi afeminado caballero hasta que amanezca.

Detrás del disfraz se escuchó la risa llena de placer. Los brazos se tornaron más audaces, y hasta los labios parecían rozarse mientras la cadencia musical las volvía eternas en la memoria…

La luna entera se veía en lo alto, arriba de un horizonte que lentamente comenzaba a iluminarse; el alba arrojaba su manto a la noche marsellesa, una que sería testigo de un acto de honor, de una muerte casi anunciada.

Sopesando el momento, la pareja salió a los enormes jardines de la mansión. No estaban solas y lo sabían, pero el romance estaba allí, entre las verdes sombras de aquel laberinto tan parecido al pasado y al presente en común.  
Se escondieron de miradas intrusas, aferrándose de las manos.

La que estaba vestida de varón se mojaba los labios, nerviosa; deseaba preguntar en un susurro por el amor, las mentiras, las verdades tantas veces dichas y por ellas, preguntar por ellas como siempre lo hacía cuando advenía el temor. Pero calló.

La otra mujer acarició esos labios con las yemas de los dedos, como si escuchara sus cavilaciones intranquilas, y se dejó acariciar mansamente la piel que sobresalía impúdica del ajustado talle.

Las manos terminaron enredando íntimamente la falda entre los pantalones masculinos.

—Detesto esta peluca… —se escuchó el rezongo del medio caballero en un murmullo, a la vez que acercaba su rostro para un beso.

—¿Qué tonto podría creer que aquí adentro hay un mozalbete? —murmuró Barbra, recorriendo su talle dentro de la casaca, hasta descolgarla de los hombros, dejándola caer. Le siguió el antifaz.

La peluca también fue arrojada al suelo con desdén, sellando una promesa. La muerte había comenzado…

Esos cabellos rubios apretados en un moño aparecieron, naturales, ante la mirada hambrienta de la otra.

El viejo Charles se inclinó y la besó desesperadamente, entre gemidos y jadeos, en un beso que se hizo esperar toda la noche.

El amanecer fue la hora pactada; ya estaba hecho, ya estaba escrito.

Las dos salieron del escondite que les había servido para abrazarse y llenarse de valor, tomadas de las manos con fuerza. Adrede caminaron hacia las miradas impávidas de aquellos que aún estaban con energías para seguir con la juerga.

Los murmullos llegaron hasta sus oídos mientras caminaban lenta pero firmemente entre ellos, no para mostrarse y enaltecer el circo, sino para salir de allí; una vestida de hombre y la otra vestida de mujer; ambas demasiado conocidas, hijas de la aristocracia, hijas del dinero y las buenas costumbres…

Hijas malditas del diablo.

Se aferraron a la otra elevando el mentón con intrepidez, resistiendo las palabras reprobadoras que se escuchaban, el horror que se veía… justamente ellos y ellas, ebrios de música, licor y sexo en las habitaciones privadas.

Basuras puritanas...

Las dos se detuvieron y se miraron intensamente. Con una sonrisa peligrosa y audaz dieron el último espectáculo para el descabellado demonio bailarín que las contemplaba, lascivo.

Se besaron nuevamente; las lenguas salieron de sus bocas para acariciarse con deseo, con entrega; era la victoria y nadie se las quitaría.

Después de unos interminables segundos por fin se marcharon sin mirar atrás.

Fred las estaba esperando para llevarlas al puerto.

* * *

**Valencia, invierno de 1892**

"_Miserables serán aquellos que no distingan un amor natural, porque no diferenciarán la caída del sol de un amanecer, cuando todo comienza o termina._

_El disfraz fue desterrado de mí, de ella. Murió esa primavera._

_Ya poseo el tiempo; poseo el nombre que se devela único en él, sobre mí, sobre mi lecho._

_Un nombre que tan solo se escribe... Lucy."_

**Extractos presentes del diario de B.**


End file.
